The Mask of the Psychopath
by sofia313
Summary: Instead of Sarah, Chase kidnaps Caleb's sister Caitlyn in order to use her as leverage, but things don't turn out quite according to his plans.
1. Chapter 1

**I just recently saw this movie and I really liked it. I noticed that there weren't many Chase/OC fics, so I decided to write this short one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Chase Collins ran his fingers softly over the cheek of a pretty little blonde lying on the bed. The black veins were spreading across her face as his spell was slowly killing her. He was truly enjoying himself; the distressed look on Caleb's face was simply…priceless. Chase was twisted like that; he took pleasure of other people's suffering. Why wouldn't he when these people deserved to suffer. Chase truly hated Caleb and his friends, but he would have never admitted anyone the real reason why. The truth was that he envied them for having everything he himself has never had. A real family, a place where they belonged. Not that it mattered, he would soon have everything he could ever want, he would become more powerful than any witch ever before.

"You keep her in that spell and she'll die," Caleb said tensely.

"I know," Chase replied carelessly. The little blonde didn't mean anything to him; he was simply using her to make a point.

"What is this all about?" Caleb asked. "I mean, what do you want?"

"Want?" Chase repeated and jumped to his feet. "I'm Chase Collins; I have everything I could possibly want." He paused and stepped in front of Caleb. "It's what I need." He paused again, his lips curving into a smirk. "More power."

Caleb looked at Sarah; they both knew that her time was running out. Chase walked carelessly over to the desk and ran his fingers over it.

"Tomorrow night, birthday boy, at the exact moment when you ascent, be at Putman Barn, where you will will me your power. Do that and I'll let her live. And Pogue, Kate, Reid, Tyler, your mom, your sister and what's left of the families." He paused and slowly approached Caleb who instinctively backed away. "And don't think that I won't kill them. It comes natural to me. Just ask my adoptive parents."

The appalled look on Caleb's face made Chase smile; he glanced at Sarah and speeded his spell up. Her body started to judder and she yelped in pain.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked, trying desperately to hide his panic.

"Just making sure I'm making my point," Chase replied.

Sarah yelped again, making Caleb to attack Chase. He threw Caleb effortlessly against the ceiling with the wave of his hand and flew him across the room to the bathroom where his back hit the mirror. Caleb fell on the floor, covered with shattered glass.

"Do you see my problem here?" Chase asked chuckling like a psychopath. "I like to use. A lot. Only no one ever told me about the effects and the damage. The addiction."

Chase didn't bother to hide his bitterness; he has never had anyone to guide him or explain to him what he was and what the price for using his powers was. When he had finally found that out, it had been too late, he had already been an addict.

"So…" he continued and pressed his foot on Caleb's chest. "The way I see it, I add your power to what I already have."

"It won't stop the aging," Caleb panted; he was still trying to catch his breath. "Your father obviously found out the hard way."

Chase's eyes darkened before he grabbed Caleb by the collar of his shirt.

"My father never had this kind of power," he hissed.

"It doesn't work like that," Caleb snapped. "It's the body that wears down, not the power."

Chase didn't believe that for a second, he would become powerful enough to stop the aging.

"Just think of yourself as a sacrificial lamb," he stated smiling. "You're already their golden boy, so why not die like a real hero? Tomorrow night, the barn. Where it all started."

Chase stood up and headed to the door, carelessly fixing the shattered mirror on his way out.

"Don't leave her like that," Caleb gasped when Chase opened the door. "She'll die."

Chase stopped and smiled while turning to look at the little blonde. Effortlessly he lifted his spell; the black veins on her face were disappearing. He walked out without saying a word and closed the door behind him. That had been fun, but he wasn't done for the night yet. He wasn't foolish enough to think that Caleb and his friends would simply give up without a fight. No, he needed a little insurance policy. The blonde would be the obvious choice, but he had someone else on mind. Caleb's little sister. Chase had never actually met her, but he had heard how protective Caleb was of her. He would no doubt die for her like a good little lamb. How pathetic, but better for Chase. Now he just needed to make a quick stop to the Danvers household.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Caleb! Caleb!"

Caitlyn Danvers almost dropped her teacup when she heard her mother's screams. Quickly she placed her book and the cup on the kitchen table and ran to the living room. Evelyn Danvers was lying on the sofa wearing her long satin bathrobe, she had dropped the half empty bottle of brandy on the rug and she had a burning cigarette between her fingers, although she had almost passed out.

"Caleb!" she shouted, her body twitching. Her eyes were closed, but tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"Mom!" Caitlyn called and ran over to the sofa. First she took the cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray on the coffee table.

"It's okay, mom," she said and rubbed her mother's back in a calming gesture. "You're just having a nightmare."

"Caleb…" Evelyn muttered. "Where's Caleb?"

"I'm sure he'll be home soon," Caitlyn replied and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

Evelyn let out a sob and reached for her daughter's hand.

"I can't lose him, I just can't… I would have nothing left…"

"You won't lose him," Caitlyn assured and took Evelyn's shaking hand between her owns. She wasn't offended by her mother's words, first of all Evelyn was very drunk and second of all it was no secret how much her mother loved Caleb. Sure she loved Caitlyn too, but not in the same way. Caitlyn had always been somewhat invisible to her mother, but she had got used to that. Caleb on the other hand had always been overprotective towards his sister and treated her like a child, although Caitlyn was only 13 months younger than Caleb, she was almost 17. Her father Caitlyn barely knew at all, William had never paid much attention to her before his "death". Caitlyn hadn't seen him at all after that and neither had Evelyn, only Caleb visited him. Clearly Caleb didn't enjoy those visits, he was always tense and quiet when he came home. "It's alright. Caleb's fine and he'll be home soon."

Evelyn squished Caitlyn's hand as she stroked her mother's hair calmingly until she was asleep. Caitlyn sighed and placed a blanket over her mother, it was best to let her sleep on the sofa. She picked up the bottle from the rug and tried her best to clean up, but the rug needed to be washed. Again. Their housekeeper would surely be thrilled, although she was too tactful to ever say anything out loud. Silently Caitlyn went back to the kitchen and emptied her cup into the sink; she didn't feel like finishing her tea.

She put the cup into the dishwasher and grabbed her book with her; she wanted to go to her room before Caleb would come home. As much as she appreciated his concern, she hated his patronizing attitude, he never talked about anything magic related with her and he had been very angry at Reid and Tyler when they had once demonstrated their powers to her when they had offered her a ride home. Despite of what Caleb seemed to think, she wasn't an idiot.

Maybe she wasn't in any way special like he was, but she was very much aware of their family's history and she knew what would happen after Caleb would turn 18. Their mother had been talking about it for months whenever she was drunk and she seemed to be sure that Caleb would end up like their father. Caitlyn didn't believe that for a second, Caleb was the most stable and disciplined person she had ever met; he would be able to control himself. His friends on the other hand… Caitlyn wasn't so sure about them, especially Reid. Still she liked them very much, although they all treated her like a baby sister. Surely Caleb would have killed them if they would have even thought about flirting with her.

She had known them for her whole life and she felt comfortable around them. Caleb's new girlfriend she didn't really know yet, they had only met briefly, but she had seemed like a very lively girl. Caitlyn on the other hand had never been a very outgoing, chatty or confident person, so it wasn't easy for her to make friends. She spent a lot of time by herself, but that didn't really bother her, she enjoyed peace and quiet. Her books and her telescope were really the only company she needed. Astronomy had always interested her, there was nothing more beautiful that the night sky.

She walked across the long dark hallway towards her room, she didn't need to turn the lights on, she knew every inch of her home like the back of her hand. The mansion had belonged to their family for generations and sometimes it felt like quite a dark place to live. Fortunately Caitlyn wasn't afraid of the dark, she had got used to it after what had happened to her father. In the end he hadn't even been the same person anymore and it would have been a lie to say that she wouldn't have been afraid of him.

Like any addict, he had been very aggressive and unpredictable, she had tried her best to avoid him. Thankfully the mansion was big; there were plenty of places to hide. Sometimes this whole house felt like a huge silent tomb. She sighed and tried to shake her gloomy thoughts, she wanted to believe that things would get better after Caleb's birthday. Then their mother would see that nothing had changed and maybe she would even try to pull herself together. Caleb had never complained about taking care of Evelyn and Caitlyn didn't want to complain either, but the truth was that she was tired. What she hoped was to have some stability in her life, to be seen and heard. Right now she and Caleb were more like parents to their mother than she was to them. She opened the door to her room and turned the lights on. It was late and all she wanted was to curl up under the covers and get some sleep…

"Hi there," a male voice suddenly said, making her jump. There was a young man lying on her bed, he was smiling at her. "Miss Danvers, I assume?"

"What…" she muttered and backed away towards the door.

"Ah ah," he scolded, his eyes were turning black. Oh no… He slammed the door shut with the wave of his hand.

Caitlyn swallowed and tried her best to stay calm.

"Who…who are you?"

His smile grew wider as he slowly got up.

"I'm Chase. And you're Caleb's sister."

She didn't confirm that, although he didn't seem to need any confirmation.

"What do you want?" she asked as calmly as she could. She couldn't understand who he could be, as far as she knew she had met all the members of the four families. Only the oldest sons possessed the power.

"What I want is for you to come with me," he stated.

Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"What?"

His smile turned into an ominous smirk.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is completely yours, but the result will still be the same. You're coming with me."


End file.
